Usuario discusión:Sheonard
Archivo:Alakazam DP brillante.pngNo olvides, si vienes a poner un mensaje, no olvides firmar. Archivo:Altaria Pt brillante.png ¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Eh.. Primero, ¿a qué premios te refieres? Segundo, aunque quieras presentar una historia o lo que sea, probablemente no puedas porque todos los premios están acabados o terminados, así que no merece la pena ewe. Pero igualmente, tú dime .3. [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 18:22 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Ah, esos premios ya están finalizados. Yo he recibido algunos premios y todo. Te aconsejo que cuando encuentres una página de premios/concursos/torneos te fijes en la última vez que ha sido editado, para saber si todavía está en curso o no. [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 19:50 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola amigo Sheonard, bienvenido a PE, espero que hagas muchos amigos y tembién novelas muy buenas, espero que te la pases muy bien y hagas muchos amigos. Atte:Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 20:09 24 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Si quieres podemos ser amigos. Hola, de nuevo!!! Hola, bueno lo de la guardería es simple, en las guarderías te pueden dejar pokémon shiny, normales o incluso legendarios, pero también no es fácil de obtener, debes leer lo que dice primero y despues dejar tu firma debajo del pokémon, no puedes poner una firma si los espacios ya estan ocupados. también puedes comprar objetos pero eso sí no sé mucho, nunca lo e hecho. Los pokés adoptados se te darán por un encargado de la guardería, creo que eso es todo. Si necesitas algo dimelo o a un administrador, cuidate. Atte:Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 19:47 25 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero que respondas lo que te pregunte :) Sure Dime el tipo de fuente que quieres, los colores y lo que quieres que ponga. Para quela firma salga como quieras no olvides ticar en tus preferencias "Activar firma como wiki texto" [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 19:57 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Pues si no puedes la acortas, así de simple eweU Y que sepas, que el link para la discusión que tienes en esa firma es de la usuaria Mmdwiki .u.U [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 20:23 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hi Emm... holi (? quería ver si podemos ser amigos, me caes muy bien :3 ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 21:00 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Este.. Buneary o3o ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 21:05 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Pues... Enserio me has caído bien y esperaba que fueramos amigos, si dices que si, me podrías poner un riolu? PD: Anda! se me olvidaba, normalmente a los nuevos les pongo motes a partir de sus nombres, así que me podrías decir el tuyo? Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 21:10 26 jul 2012 (UTC) o_O Hey, no te había visto nunca por aquí (y eso que ya llevo tiempo aquí xD). Bueno, mejor me presento. Soy Elena, pero me llaman Bura, Umbranite-chan (sólo Fabi), L-chan o Ele. Tú llámame como prefieras, sorpréndeme si quieres xD. Bueno, debes saber que soy una de las administradoras de PE (aunque últimamente entro menos y no sé por qué Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg). Supongo que ya sabrás bastante sobre este sitio, pero si te queda alguna duda pendiente puedes preguntarme lo que necesites :). Ah, he visto que tienes en tu equipo un Infernape. ¡Porfaporfaporfaporfa sé mi amigo! (?) Pero mis tres Pokémon favoritos están en la tabla, así que puedes elegir :3. Se despide, Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 13:14 27 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué tal? Buenas, Sheo. No es de entrometido ni nada, pero he visto el mensaje que has dejado en la discusión de Ger. No creo que puedas ser encargado, ya que la guardería tiene todas sus secciones con encargados. Además, deberías preguntarle eso a Sapphi o Ghost, ya que ellos son los "encargados principales". --Archivo:Palkia icon.gif No es el espacio el que me distancia ~''' Es el tiempo el que me hace recordarte.Archivo:Dialga icon.gif 14:44 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Oh disculpa Yo soy uno de los Administradores de la wiki, pero también determiné que en la guardería solo la encargada podría hacerse cargo. No está en mis manos, lo siento. De todos modos te aviso, no hay más puestos en el lugar; en caso de que hubieran, hay otras personas antes, de nuevo, lo lamento xDU. '''Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 15:58 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Guardería Central de P.E (Mensajería) Hola Sheo! ví que en la sección de los Legendarios De la Guardería central de P.E has adoptado cuando los puestos para adoptar estaban acabados. Lo siento mucho pero no te podemos entregar el poke~ Bien, veo que a pasado lo mismo con los Shinys y tampoco te podemos entregar el poke, lo siento, leete las reglas de la sección por favor, no queremos más problemas. Mensajería de la guardería central de P.E (Encargada: ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 16:22 28 jul 2012 (UTC)) Oye Tienes que poer pronto el Sprite, cuanto antes mejor :D. Es que cuando se inscriba el rival 3 empezare la serie y, si no tienes es Sprite, te lo borrare. gracias :3 Archivo:Icer_Icon.pngNeko TWETY Neku 23:05 30 jul 2012 (UTC) ---- Te avise, ya se ha inscrito el rival 3. Lo siento, pero tu personaje sera borrado D: Archivo:Icer_Icon.pngNeko TWETY Neku 10:09 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pokémon Archivo:Hitmontop_NB.png ¡Espero vuelvas nuevamente a la Guardería! Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 00:19 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido.~ Hola Sheonard Archivo:Meow.gif ---- 'Tus Nuevos Pokémon: 'link=Tu nuevo Baltoy evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más. link=Tu huevo de Carnivine eclosionara cuando realices 50 ediciones más. Pd: Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tu Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. Cuídalos mucho a todos y muchas gracias por adoptar. x3 Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:50 6 ago 2012 (UTC)